Etendard capillaire
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Sansa ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais sa chevelure trahissait sa loyauté. ( 3x05 risque de spoilers )


Disclamer: Game of Thrones ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé: Sansa ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais sa chevelure trahissait sa loyauté.

**Ceci est basé sur une scène entre Sansa et Littlefinger dans l'épisode 5 de la saison 3. Il y a donc risque de spoilers. **

**Étendard capillaire**

- Vos cheveux sont différents. Dit Littlefinger avec douceur

- Vraiment? S'étonna Sansa

La jeune Stark n'aurait jamais imaginé que Lord Petyr Baelish puisse être le genre d'homme à faire attention à ces petits détails. Ils étaient triviaux aux yeux des hommes, des fantaisies de femmes. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un homme aussi posé et réfléchi que l'ami de sa mère puisse remarquer et s'intéresser à ce sujet.

- Lady Margaery coiffe ses cheveux ainsi. Ajouta-t-il

- Beaucoup de dames se coiffent ainsi. Répondit-elle

Sansa ne mentait pas. Depuis l'arrivée des Tyrell à Port-Réal et l'annonce des fiançailles entre le roi Joffrey et Lady Margaery, beaucoup de nobles copiaient le style vestimentaire et capillaire de Hautjardin. Petyr le savait. Mais l'innocence de Sansa le faisait sourire. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais la manière dont elle se coiffait révélait sa loyauté du moment, qui et quelle maison jouissait de ses faveurs.

Pour Sansa, se coiffer pour imiter montrait envers qui elle avait de l'admiration.

A Winterfell, elle était coiffée par sa mère, en fille du Nord, quoi de plus normal pour la fille aînée du Gardien du Nord, Seigneur de Winterfell.

Puis, le Sud l'enchanta. Elle voyait les nobles dames porter leurs cheveux dans cet espèce de chignon haut, laissant deux petites tresses tomber sur leurs épaules. La reine elle-même se coiffait ainsi. Et à l'époque, Sansa admirait la reine, elle la vénérait telle une déesse. Elle avait toujours été si aimable et douce avec elle! Elle avait même été jusqu'à lui présenter ses excuses pour Lady, elle s'inquiétait pour elle, elle se demandait si elle se plaisait dans la capitale. Elle le savait, son père lui avait transmis ses paroles, ce qui l'avait énormément touchée. Parfois, la reine laissait ses cheveux libres. Alors Sansa faisait comme la reine. Parce que la reine était son idole et elle rêvait de lui ressembler.

Arriva la désillusion. Le rêve cessa au moment où la tête de son père roula sur le sol. Sansa s'était rendue compte qu'on l'avait bernée. Elle vit à travers les fausses politesses de sa muse et de sa clique. Cersei n'avait que faire d'elle, de Lady, du Nord. La reine l'avait trahie, la reine était une menteuse. Elle, toute sa famille, la cour entière.

- Il ne faut jamais oublier d'où l'on vient. Lui avait dit un jour Septa Mordane alors qu'elle lui reprochait d'effacer la fille du Nord qui était en elle

N'ayant plus personne comme modèle, Sansa décida de montrer à tous qu'avant d'être la future reine des Sept Royaumes, elle était la fille d'Eddard et de Catelyn Stark. Ses coiffures retrouvèrent le style simple et naturel des terres du Nord: des cheveux lâchés tombant sur ses épaules, avec parfois, une légère couronne de tresses qui décorait l'arrière du crâne. Rien de plus. Elle avait fait un effort pour le départ de Myrcella, parce que la petite princesse était une enfant adorable. Elle avait refait le chignon du Sud. Mais les tresses étaient aux abonnées absentes. Elle était une fille du Nord vivant dans le Sud. La Sansa du Sud ne revenait que pour les cérémonies officielles. Autrement, un vent du Nord soufflait légèrement sur la capitale brûlante.

Enfin, Margaery était arrivée dans sa vie.

- Je me rappelle de la première fois où je vous ai vue dans la salle du trône. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un qui avait l'air si malheureux. Je veux votre bonheur, Sansa. Et ma grand-mère le souhaite également.

La rose de Hautjardin aurait pu la voir comme une menace, elle qui avait été l'ancienne promise de son roi, mais au contraire, elle lui avait tendu la main, elle avait adouci sa vie de captive. Les promenades dans les rues, les discussions, les goûters avec Lady Olenna qui s'assurait à chaque fois que les gâteaux préférés de Sansa soient servis. Margaery se doutait de la cruauté de son futur époux et voulait la protéger. Sansa avait très souvent souhaité avoir une soeur comme Margaery, une soeur avec qui elle pourrait parler de tout: de la mode, des beaux garçons, des chansons... Et elle sentait Margaery sincère dans son intérêt pour elle. Aux yeux de la jeune fille, se coiffer comme Margaery était pour elle un moyen d'être plus proche d'elle, elle qui avait été si bonne avec sa pauvre petite personne, la pauvre fille d'un traître coincée dans la capitale. Elle voulait lui ressembler car elle l'admirait. Margaery était belle, intelligente, tellement jeune mais déjà tellement femme! Margaery était tout ce que Sansa rêvait d'être.

Sansa imitait dans l'espoir de devenir aussi bien que celle qu'elle admirait.

**FIN**


End file.
